Half Moon
by Booboo94
Summary: okay so this was suppost to be like house of night but somehow it turned out different.
1. Chapter 1

A warm sunny day it was. Most kids outside playing with friends, or having a family outing. Sitting alone, watching the happy familys, sat a 5 year old girl named Carter Marie Hale. Having the look of envy on her face from watching all the familys showed. Never really having a good family got to her sometimes. She would cry herself to sleep at night.

Like a normal child, Carter had an angel face and soft, sweet voice. Her hair was to her sholders and cruly. With the sun hitting just right it was golden blonde. Her eyes were beautiful, dark green. When she laughed it was the cutest giggle, but no one ever heard her laugh or talk...

Carter's childhood was not like most children. Her father beat her and her mother. She was treated like a slave and not a little girl. Life was hard, Carter was not allowed to talk, let alone have friends around. Her mother was her only friend and they stayed close. Well things were about to change for the worse.

On the same warm, sunny day, Carter was walking home from her little fort in the forest. Her big green eyes sparkled as the sun shinned on her. Walking threw her backyard and up the little walk way, Carter took her time. As she got to the back door, there it was, the scream she heard a lot when her father was beating her mother. Afraid to go inside of the house, Carter stood there scared out of her mind.

Finally getting the courage to open the door, there she saw it. The dead body of her mother. Her father stood over it with a knife in his hand. Breathing hard as he looked down at the lifeless body of his dead wife. He looked up at Carter.

"Carter..." He breathed her name slowly. Carter backed up slowly. "No baby girl, stay. Daddy won't hurt you." Walking near her, Carter kept moving back. Soon he launched himself at her, but she ran. Carter's heart was pouding as she ran as fast as she could.

Finally her little legs couldn't go any farther. She fell on the ground at one of the local neighbor's house. Carter layed on the ground crying and holding her little knees to her chest. Her crys were heard from the inside of the house. A man, tall and muscular, looked to be about 29 or 30, ran out to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Shh...come on, calm down sweetie." He whispered to her in a soft voice. Carter looked at the man, with fear in her eyes. "Alright sweetie what happened?" He asked her looking at her closely.

Carter began to sob again. "I...I went home and...and I walked in..." She cried more. "I saw...I saw my daddy over my mommy with a knife...she was dead." Carter cried more and more thinking about what she had just saw. The man's face became sad and angry.

"Come on. Lets go inside." He said to her and carried her inside. Sitting her down on the couch to lay back on a pilliow. "I'm Jackson Miller." He told her softly as he petted her hair down and grabbed the phone. "Don't worry sweetie that man will never hurt you again." He whispered and dailed the number.

As he held the phone to his ear, Carter could hear the ringing. It rang once and someone picked up. "Dallas Police Department. Whats your emergency?" The man asked. Carter sighed softly finally being able to calm down. Jackson got up and walked away from Carter slowly. He didn't want her to hear this again.

"Yes, this is Jackson Miller, I live on 34'th street. I found a little girl, around the age of 5 outside in my yard crying about her dad killing her mom." Jackson said into the phone. The man went silent for a moment.

"Do you know the little girl's name?" The man on the phone asked Jackson. With a sigh, Jackson covered the recever and walked over to Carter.

"Sweetie, whats your name?" Jackson asked in a soft voice. Looking up at him, Carter took a deep breath.

"Carter Marie Hale." Carter said with a soft yawn. She was tired but afraid to sleep. Her body felt like it couldn't stay awake any longer. After saying her name, her eyes slowly closed leaving her to sleep.

After Jackson got done on the phone, the next thing Carter knew it was morning. Opening her eyes slowly, as the sun shinned in her eyes. She hid her face in the pilliow and sighed. She let her eyes ajust to the sun, looking around she realized this wasn't her house. A slight panic started, as she remember last night. Carter looked around once more with fear in her eyes.

Jackson walked into the room from the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs flooded the room. Carter took in the scent as she was hungry. "Morning Carter." Jackson said and rubbed her head softly. "Are you hungry?" He asked like nothing had happened last night. Carter couldn't speak, all she could do was nod. With that Jackson picked Carter up and carried her to the kitchen. Sitting her down in a chair and pushing her up to the table. "Would you like some bacon and eggs?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, please." Carter said in her soft voice. She bit her lip looking around, it was an amazing kitchen. Everything was in order and clean, unlike her family's. They had everything thrown around with all the fighting. Carter frowned looking down thinking about last night again. "Mr. Miller...whats gonna happen to daddy?" Carter's sweet and shy voice spoke out. She looked at him with curious eyes.

Jackson's face got seirous. A frown crossed his lips. "Well the police said that they would take care of everything." He said with a soft sigh. "Your dad is going to be going to jail for a very long time Carter." Jackson said moving to her side and bending down to face her. "You'll be staying with your grandmother from now on." He said in a sad voice.

Her bright green eyes closed thinking about everything. Tears slipped through her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt sick about everything. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw her mother's dead body and her father standing over her. Carter started to sob. Slowly Jackson wrapped his strong arms around the five year old girl. "Shhh...its ok...everything is gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

A week had past and finally it was the day Carter's grandmother, Tabbitha was coming for her. Carter sat on the couch watching cartoons with Jackson. They have grown quiet close lately and she really didn't want to leave. Since she had been staying with Jackson her eyes were brighter, and no fear was ever in them, as her laugh was loud and playful now.

Sitting there Jackson smiled down at Carter, seeing her go would be hard, but it was time she be with her real family. As he saw Carter smile back at him, there was a knock at the door. Jackson got up and walked to it slowly. Opening the door, stood an old woman, with gray hair up in a bun. "Hello." Jackson said. The old woman gave a light smile at him and then looked at Carter.

Carter saw her and gave a small smile and wave. "Hi Grandma." Carter's shy voice spoke. She never really got to see her grandmother much when she was living with her parents. Tabby smiled at her.

"Hello dear, nice to see you again." Spoke the old woman. Her voice was soft and strong. Her smile was soft as she looked at Jackson and Carter. She seemed nice, atleast at the moment to them. "Come on dear we have to get going." Her voice sounded sweet still. "Thank you so much Mr. Miller." She thanked Jackson.

Jackson simply nodded. "No trouble at all. It was fun having her around." He said sweetly. "She is quite, but I think after a while she will grow out of it." Jackson said smiling at Tabby and then at Carter.

Carter was getting her things together as they spoke. Her little bag of clothes and no toys but her Teddy Bear Jackson gave her. Smiling up at both adults, she just watched them talk. Her eyes were back and forth on them. "Come, Carter." Tabby said to her, looking down.

Looking up at Jackson she frowned knowing they wouldn't see eachother again. Her eyes welled up with tears. Jackson got on his knees. "Hey now kid, don't be sad." He said and wipped her tears away with his thumb. "We'll see eachother again, I promise." He whispered to her and hugged her. Carter hugged him back tightly. He was the only friend she had. Soon as the hug ended, Tabby took Carter's hand and walked to her old car.

The car was a '77 blue chevy. It was old and rusted and looked like it had been in so many recks. It looked as if it could use a paint job and washing. As they got to it Tabby looked down at Carter, who still had tears in her eyes. "Stop that crying!" She hissed at her. Carter looked up at her startled. "Don't be such a baby." Tabby picked her up and opened the door. She put her (more like threw) in the seat. Carter frowned and sat there, afraid to move. Tabby got in the car and looked at her. "You got my only son thrown in jail for killing that god alwful wife of his..." She went on saying things about Carter that shouldn't be said.

Once they were home and inside, Tabby put Carter to work. From then on out, Carter was more of a slave then a granddaughter. Years went by Carter felt like she was living with her dad once again. She had scars and burises on her body. Still crying herself to sleep, she just felt unloved and unfeeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter was now 16. Her hair was still blonde, but her eyes didn't sparkle anymore, they became darker, almost brown. Carter barely talked, her grandmother saw her more as a worker than anything. She had no friends at school, she never talked to tell the truth.

Waking up early, like every morning, Carter cleaned before going to school. Once she had finished she then was able to get a shower. She started to get dressed in her room. Picking out a long sleved black shirt, black pants, a big coat and boots she started to change. Walking up the stairs slowly, hoping she would not wake her grandmother.

Finally getting out of the house, Carter started to walk to school. It was cold and snowing. Carter shivered a bit as she got to school. Her fingers were numb, but she just put them in her pocket. Walking up the steps to the school Carter looked at her books. She had everything needed, or atleast she hopped.

Carted slowly walked to her locker, people not even noticing her at all. She opened her locker and sighed, she got her books and shut her locker. Turning around, she bumped into someone, dropping all of her books. "Crap..." She sighed in her soft voice. She got down on the floor to pick up her books.

"Oh crap, Carter sorry about that." A guys voice said. Carter looked up at him confused about how he knew her name, she didn't reconize him at all.

The boy was handsome, his looks were amazing. He had shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked sweet, yet confident. He wore blue jeans and a wife beater and a flanal button up shirt over it.

"Its fine." Carter said. The boy got down and started to help her with her books. A smile crossed his lips as she picked up one of her books.

"You like Romeo and Juliet?" He asked with a smirk. "Its one of my favorites as well." The cute smirked stayed on his lips. He laughed a bit. "You look as if you don't know me." He said noticing the clueless expression on her face.

Carter blushed. "Well ummm I don't really know you." She said with a frown. "But you seem to know me." Taking the book from him she kept her eyes on him.

"Well considering that we have been in class together since pre-school, I sure hope I would know you." He laughed and then frowned realizing that she wasn't kidding. "Its me Tristan Michaels." He said and then smiled agian.

Carter still looked confused. "No, sorry I don't remember you." She sighed.

"Ok then, think back to the first day of pre-school." He said and smiled. "A little boy walked up to you and asked you to be his girlfriend...that was me." Tristan said with a little blush. Carter's eyes got huge remembering that.

"Ohmygod!" Carter said in more of a whisper. "I...I remember now." She said and frowned. "Sorry I hit you with my toy." Carter blushed and smiled a bit. Tristan couldn't help but smile again.

"Its fine, the scar finally went away. Who knew a dinosour would hurt so much." Tristan laughed a bit and stood up with her. "Come on let me walk you to our class." He said and took her books from her.

"We have homeroom together?" Carter asked a bit confused.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah, we have every class together." He said with his cute smirk. Carter blushed a bit, but didn't let him see.

"Wow. Shows how much I pay attention." Carter said with a sigh. Looking at Tristan, Carter was confused about why he was being so nice. "So, whats up with you?" She asked in a soft voice. "I mean you look like the guy who could get any girl, hang with anyone, and could be so popular. Why walk with me?" She asked looking up at him.

Tristan looked at her confused for a moment then his cocky smirk came back. "Well I really don't care what people think about me. If they don't like who I'm with well to bad, they can suck on my right nut and make my left one jealouse." He teased her in a sweet, yet weird way. Carter couldn't help but giggle. "See I never hear you giggle, its a sweet sound." Tristan said, which made Carter blush and looked away. "And your adorable when you blush." He teased once more.

"And your just a flirt." Carter giggled and smiled at him. They got to the class room. Tristan gave her a cocky smirk and walked inside with her. Everyone looked at them. Carter felt strange as everyone looked at her. Tristan put his arm around her and walked to the back, she could hear everyone talking about them.

_ 'Why is he with her?'_ Some girl said to another.

_ 'Wait who is that? Does she even go here?'_ She replied like this. Carter just shook it off and sat at the empty table in the back with Tristan.

Tristan sat with her and smiled. Carter smiled back at him. He put her books over to her and leaned back in his seat. Carter put her elbows on the table and sighed. She wondered if he was really her friend or just doing this for a dare. Sighing softly, the teacher finally walked in.

"Alright, open your biology books to chapter 7." Mr. Jacobs, the biology teacher said. He looked around the room and counted the kids. "Alright, everyone grab a partner. We will be doing projects on this chapter."

Carter sat there not looking around. A girl was walking torward her. She wore a short skirt, blonde hair, and looked like she owned the world. Finally getting, back to Carter and Tristan, she looked at Tristan and didn't even notice Carter.

"Hey Tristan," The girl said with a cute, flirty smirk. "Wanna be my partner? We can study at my house, my parents are out of town." She offered him. Tristan smiled at her.

"No thanks Tiff, I'm partnering up with Carter here." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tiffany frowned looking at them.

"Why?" Tiffany asked in a mean tone. "I mean come on, little miss goody two-shoes, won't let you do anything fun." She smirked at Carter. Carter sighed and looked down. Tristan frowned.

"Exactly, she doesn't give it out like candy, like you do." Tristan said. Tiffany stood there with her mouth open. Carter looked from her back to Tristan, she couldn't help but giggle at what he told her. Tiffany gave that snobby, nose in the air thing and turned away. She walked off with a strut still. Tristan smiled over at Carter. "Hope you don't mind were working together." He said with a cute smile that would melt someone's heart.

"Its fine," Carter smiled sweetly. Her dark eyes shinned a bit now. It seemed like Tristan was making her feel better. "I guess we can start working on it tonight?" She asked bitting her bottom lip softly. Tristan smiled.

"Yeah sure." He said with his breath taking smile. Soon the bell for second period rang. Carter got and started to get her books, but before she got the chance to get her books, Tristan already had them in his arms. "Come on." Tristan smiled again and waited for her to walk, before walking himself.

As Carter got to her locker, she took her books from Tristan and opened her locker. She put her first period books in her locker and got out her geometry book. Shutting her locker, Tristan took her books again.

"You know..." Carter trailed off looking at him. She never really noticed how buff, or hot he was til now. "You don't have to carry my books." With a smile she tried to take her books back from him.

"No." Tristan said with a smirk. "I want to carry your books." He said holding her books tightly. "Now come on, we don't want to be late." Taking her hand he started to walk to his locker. Soon as they got there, he opened it with eas, and got his books. Then began to walk again.

Carter walked in the Geometry room and sat in the back, like always. Tristan smiled and sat in the desk beside of her. Putting her books on her desk, he smiled at her once more before turning his head back to the front of the room.

Kids started to fill the room up. Carter sighed and opened her book and looked at her homework. Sighing softly, she glanced over at Tristan, who was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

His hair was blondish, brown and his eyes bright green, and beautiful. Her eyes scanned lower to his upper body. He was built, not to built like those guys on tv, but just right for a teenager. Looking farther down his body, she noticed every detail. _'Wow. How could I have not noticed him before now?'_ She asked herself in her head.

"Get your homework out now!" The voice of the evil Geometry teacher, Dr. Harris, snapped her out of her daze. Carter had her homework out on her desk as did Tristan. Dr. Harris came around looking at everyone's homework. Tristan smiled up at the teacher like he was just in his own little world. Dr. Harris seemed not to pay any mind to him. Soon enough, he was at Carter's desk. Looking over her paper, he sat it down and walked away.

"Scary, huh?" Tristan asked, with a slight chuckle. His smile was sweet and kind of goofy. "This is the only teacher that could scare me." He said with another chuckle.

"Yeah, same here." Carter said and looked around the room. _'But he has nothing on my grandmother.'_ She thought to herself. Her body uneasy.

"Are you ok?" Tristan asked noticing her change in mood. "You look a bit pale." Whispering more as the teacher came back again.

"Less time talking Mr. Michaels, and maybe you could acctually pass my class." Dr. Harris said in a cold voice.

"Sorry, I was just noticing how sick Carter looks. Maybe I should take her to the nurse." Tristan offered worried about Carter.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit light headed." Carter lied. She felt sick at her stomach, and her head was hurting too.

"You do look sick." Dr. Harris said looking her over. "Tristan, I trust you to get her to the school nurse." He said and nodded to Tristan.

"Alright." Tristan nodded and got up. He put a hand under Carter's arm and helped her up. He slowly began to help her out of the room.

Soon they were in the hall way. Carter pulled away from Tristan. "I'm fine." Her voice was hard to hear. Putting her hands on her head, she opened her eyes only to shut them back. The room was spinning. "I just need a minute." Her voice was weak.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked holding her up with his arms holding her arms. Carter opened her eyes, only for them to roll back in her head. Tristan caught her as she fell into his arms and quickly picked her up. Tristan practicaly ran to the Nurse's office. He opened the door with his foot and walked in with her. "Nurse Benit!" Tristan called.

A woman in her early 30's turned around and looked at him holding Carter. "Oh goodness!" She said rushing him over to the bed like table. She made Tristan lay her down so she could examin her. Nurse Benit ran to the phone, dailing 911. "Hello." She said into the phone. "Yes I need a ambulance. A girl pasted out and is not responding." Her voice was nervous. "Thank you." She said before hanging up.

Tristan looked at her with worried eyes. "Is...she gonna be ok?" He asked bitting down on his bottom lip, his eyes looked over Carter's almost lifeless body. Nurse Benit turned and looked at him. Her face fell sad.

"I...I'm not sure Tristan. I'm not sure." Her voice was sad as were her eyes. Taking a deep breath Nurse Benit then looked at him again. "Do you know if...if Carter was ever abused at home?" The question was random but it sort of made sence. Tristan knew she had been before she moved in with her grandmother, but he wasn't sure if her grandmother did beat her as well. But he sighed, Tristan bit his lip.

"She used to be when she lived with her dad and mom, before her dad killed her mother but she lives with her grandmother. I don't know forsure, but I think her grandmother is beating her as well." Tristan told her. He frowned lightly as he looked over Carter's body once more. It was sad, her body layed there lifeless.

Soon the ambulance came and put her body on a gurney. Tristan followed the men that took her away to the ambulance. "Sorry, but you can't go with her." They told him. Tristan frowned and said the first thing that came to mind.

"But I'm her boyfriend." His voice was sturn as he spoke. They looked at him.

"Oh, umm ok then. Get in the back with her." Tristan nodded and did as they told him. He got in the back with her. Looking at her body, he slowly took her hand and held it gently. Still Carter didn't move. The men got in the ambulance and started to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough they were at the hospital. Tristan still had Carter's hand in his, her body still lifeless. Tristan sighed hating how she looked. He let go of her hand as they got her out of the ambulance. The men told him to wait in the waiting room for the doctor.

Tristan did as they said. He sat in the waiting room, thinking, wondering, preying. His hands were shaking. Carter didn't deserve this. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and leaned back. He tried clearing his head, but couldn't think of nothing but Carter. Hearing someone walk in, he opened his eyes.

There stood a young doctor. No older than 27. He had short, dark hair, and dark eyes. Looking at Tristan he walked over to him. "Hello, are you the boyfriend of Carter Hale?" The doctor asked.

Tristan looked at him. Tristan just made up the _boyfriend_ thing so he could come with Carter to the hospital. "Yes sir, thats me Tristan Michaels." Tristan said looking at the man. "How is she?" He asked in a worried voice.

The doctor looked at him. "I'm Dr. Bradshaw." He said in a strong, deep voice. His eyes looked sad. "To tell the truth were not sure. We can tell she has been abused, and she has a lot of damage done to her insides. Internal bleeding, broken bones, and more." The doctor sighed and looked down. "Its amazing her body has been able to last this long. I guess it took all it could and finally just shut down on her."

Tristan's eyes looked sad, a tear ever ran down his cheek. "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked, his heart pouding.

"Were not sure. Were taking her in for surgery in a few moments. We'll give you the room number we put her in and you can go stay in there if you like." Dr. Bradshaw told him and looked at his paper work. "You can go see her before we take her. She is awake now."

Tristan nodded. "Thanks." He said and got up. Tristan slowly started back to where Carter was, he wondered how she was.

**(with Carter)**

Carter slowly opened her eyes. Looking around the room, she didn't realize where she was. She didn't remember what happen except talking to Tristan in the hall way. She looked around the room and saw all the moniters and things hooked to her. Frowning, she realized she was in the hospital. Carter sighed and tried to move, her body felt like there were bricks on it. "Oww..." Carter groaned as she moved her head a bit.

Closing her eyes Carter groaned softly. Her body felt horible and she hated the feel of needles in her. Hearing someone, she opened her eyes. Smiling a bit as she saw Tristan. "Hey..." Her voice was weak as she spoke.

Tristan looked at her. "Hey." He said and sat in the chair beside her. He took her hand in his once again. "How you feeling?" His voice was soft, he was trying to hide the worry and pain he felt for her.

Looking at him Carter tried to smile. "I feel like someone dropped a house on me." Carter told the truth. Her voice hurt so bad. It even hurt to hold his hand.

"They are taking you into surgery soon." Tristan told her and ran his thumb over her hand lightly. "I'll be waiting in the room they told me you would be in." A sigh excaped his lips. He bent down and kissed her hand lightly. "Please be ok." He whispered to her.

Carter looked at him, a tear ran down her cheek. "Tristan, I'm scared." Her green eyes had more tears in them. "I'm really scared." She whispered softly.

"I know Carter." Tristan whispered softly. "I am too." He said and saw the doctor and nurse's coming to take her away. "I'll see you soon, I promise." Standing up still holding her hand, Tristan leaned down slowly and kissed her lips softly. Pulling away Tristan smiled and kissed her forehead this time.

Carter kissed him back, once he pulled away she looked at him. "Ok, see you soon." She whispered softly.

Tristan looked at her once more and slowly walked out, going to the room. Once he got there, he sat on the recliner chair and sighed. He thought about her more and more. Carter was all that he has thought about all day. Like it was his place to take care of her, which he didn't mind, he liked the feel of being needed. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep in the chair.

The nurse took a suringe and added some sleeping meds to Carter's IV to help her fall asleep. Carter looked around the room at all the nurse's, one doctor and then everything went blury. As she slept she saw her mother, then her father killing her. Then there was her grandmother, but she dissapeared and Tristan appeared. Smiling seeing Tristan, she felt happy, safe and wanted. Tristen seemed to make the pain go away.

About 3 hours later Carter slowly opened her green eyes. Looking around she saw Tristan asleep in the chair. She smiled lightly. Her body was numb but it felt better than earlyer. Sighing softly she saw Tristan move. "Hi..." Her voice still weak.

Tristan looked at her. A smile spread across his lips. "Hey there." He said and got up to move closer to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." Her voice in a whisper now. "But still sore." Carter whispered and looked at him as he sat beside her.

"I'm glad your doing better." Tristan smiled. "I called my dad, he said he would call your grandmother but I think you won't need to worry about her. The doctor filed a child abuse report on her." Tristan said softly moving the hair out of her face.

"Oh, but where will I stay?" Carter asked not caring if her grandmother would get taken away.

Tristan looked at her. "I talked to my dad about that. He said if he can then you can stay with us." Tristan smiled lightly. "But you don't need to worry about that right now. All you need to worry about it getting better." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, I'm staying here with you."

Carter smiled sweetly. "Goodnight." She whispered, closing her eyes and turning her head a bit to the side.

"Goodnight." Tristan said watching her fall asleep. He smiled and layed back in the recliner and closed his eyes. Soon falling into a deep sleep as well. Carter watched him for a few minutes before closing her eyes once again and falling back asleep. Carter soon fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**(Carter's dream)**

_ Carter opened her eyes, she was in a field of flowers. It was weird. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen in her life. As she looked around, she realized she had never ever been there before. She looked down and saw what she was wearing: A beautiful, thigh lenth, white, flowing dress. It hugged her body perfectly. _

_ Her eyes went to her arms, her scars and cuts were gone. A smile appeared on her lips, it was a good thing. Feeling her arms, she felt no cuts or anything. Carter then put a hand in her blonde hair. It was soft and long. Then she heard someone calling to her._

_ "Carter! Carter Marie!" The voice was a man's voice. He was calling for her. She didn't understand why or who it could be. Turning around she saw him. It was Tristan. Another smile was on her lips as he ran to her. "There you are." Tristan said and hugged her tightly. Carter hugged him back. "I have been looking for you." His hand was rubbing her cheek._

_ "Sorry." Was all Carter could say to him as she stared into his eyes. Tristan stared back and inched closer. Then she felt his hand take her wrist, his grip was strong. She looked down at her wrist. "Tristan stop! Your hurtting me!" She screamed and then looked back at the face. It was Tristan, it was her father. The man who killed her mother._

_ Carter tried to scream again, but her covered her mouth. He threw her to the ground and held her down getting a knife out of his back pocket. "Now baby girl, don't be afraid. Daddy won't hurt you." He whispered rubbing her cheek. He slowly ran the knife down her throat. Then he smirked as she went to stab her. She screamed in pain..._

_ "Carter! Carter wake up!" Carter heard someone yell._

**(end dream)**

Carter's eyes opened and she was covered in sweat. Breathing hard she looked at Tristan who was standing over her. "Are you ok?" He asked her rubbing her cheek.

Carter's eyes were scared as was she. Looking at Tristan she took a deep breath. "I...I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Carter said in a whisper. It was all she could do. She was so scared from her dream she was shaking.

Tristan noticed her shaking and frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked in a soft voice as he looked at her.

"No. I'm fine." Carter's voice had finally calmed down. Carter looked around for a moment. "What time is it?" She asked Tristan as she turned her eyes to look at him.

"Its about 9am." Tristan said to her. His eyes looked at her face. She was still shakey from what he could see. He sat down at the end on her bed and sighed softly. "You should get back to sleep." His voice was gental.

"No, I'm wide awake now." With a sigh Carter frowned looking out the window. Her eyes looked strait at the morning sky. It wasn't cloudy but it wasn't sunny either. Carter let out another sigh and looked at Tristan.

"Are you hungry, do you need a nurse?" Tristan asked worried about her. He moved his hands to her water mug thing. "Here you should drink this." He said and handed it to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Carter said softly and took a sip of water. She let out a soft sigh, as the water felt good to drink. Taking another but bigger sip, Carter kept drinking the water.

Soon the nurse and doctor came in. The doctor smiled at her and Tristan. "Hello there. I am Dr. Bradshaw. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Bradshaw asked Carter. Carter looked at him and sighed.

"I've been better." Her voice was soft. Looking the doctor up and down, she noticed he looked good for a doctor. The doctor let out a low chuckle.

"I say you have." He told her and smiled with his shinny white teeth. Looking at her, he then looked at Tristan and smiled more. "You have a very strong girlfriend right here." He said softly. Tristan smiled and nodded.

"I know, she makes me happy." Tristan told the truth, Carter did make him feel happy and more human. She was like the only thing keeping him at school and not going crazy. "When will she be able to go home?"

Dr. Bradshaw looked at him and smiled. "In a couple of days. She should start feeling better, just a few things she will have to take easy." The doctor said and smiled at Carter. He moved some blonde hair out of her face. "One, lots of bed rest. Two, don't over do on the studying, and three, no sex or fooling around." The doctor said and looked at both Carter and Tristan that time.

Carter blushed at the word _**sex. **_She was a virgin. She couldn't even see Tristan fooling around or even wanting to touch her like that. Looking over at Tristan, she noticed he was blushing to. Tristan looked down bitting his lips.

"Alright..." Tristan said looking at the doctor and then back to Carter with a small smile. "I'll keep my hands to myself." He gave his usual cocky smirk, which Carter loved so much to see. Smiling over at the doctor Tristan then gave a serious face to let him know he would be good. The doctor smiled.

"Good. Well I'll let you rest Carter." Dr. Bradshaw told her and said his goodbye to Tristan and walked out of the room. Carter looked over at Tristan and smiled. Tristan got up and moved over to the seat closer to him.

"Hey..." Tristan spoke in a low tone of voice. He ran a hand over her head and kissed her forehead after that. Carter smiled feeling his lips on her head.

"Hey now, no fooling around." Carter teased in a low voice, it was barely all she could do at the moment. She was still so weak. Tristan laughed a soft and quiet laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right." He spoke and stood up straight. He looked around and smiled softly. "I need a shower." He laughed again. Carter rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Tristan, you can go home if you want to. I'll be fine." Carter told him and yawned, she was so tired. Tristan sighed and looked around.

"I'll go home and shower, but I'll be back later today." Tristan told her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and pulled away. Carter smiled as she felt his soft lips on hers. "I'll be back soon."

Carter nodded watching him walk away. She let out a sigh and a yawn. Tristan was out the door, Carter's eyes felt heavier as she layed there. Closing her eyes, Carter was soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Carter slept for a while. Tristan was home and showering. His sister was laying on the couch. Her name was Angel. She was pretty and smart. She had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. She could have anyone she wanted, yet she stayed single.

Angel opened her eyes as she heard her brother walk into the house. "Tristan? You home?" She asked sitting up and looking around. Getting up Angel walked into the kitchen, there she saw her brother with dripping wet hair, eating. "Dude, its called a hair dryer." Angel laughed at him.

"Shut up!" Tristan laughed with a mouth full of food. He let out a small sigh and swallowed. "I'm so hungry. I was at the hospital with Carter, I forgot to eat." Tristan said and then took another big bite of his sandwitch. Looking at his sister, Tristan let out a sigh.

"How is she?" Angel asked about Carter, she had never talked to her, but she could tell Tristan cared a lot for her. Her blue eyes looked at Tristan and waited for him to answer her question.

"She is getting better." Tristan spoke with a small sigh. He looked out the kitchen window then back to his younger sister. "She gets to come home in a few days, dad said she could stay with us." Tristan said softly and smiled. Angel smiled and nodded, it would be nice to have another girl around the house.

"When are you going back?" Angel asked him as she sat on the counter of the kitchen. She smiled softly waiting. She wanted to go meet her, she had to see the girl that made her brother just be someone completely different.

"After I change clothes I'm heading back." Tristan said and took the last bite of his sandwhich. He smiled and cleaned up his mess, looking over at his sister he gave her a smirk. "Why? Do you wanna come too?" He asked.

Angel just gave a sweet smile. "Maybe I do..." She spoke and bit her lip. "Can I?" She asked not sure if he wanted her to come with him or just leave them alone.

"Sure, I'm sure she would love to meet you." Tristan smiled and put everything he got out away. "Just let me get changed and we will go." He told her and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Angel nodded and smiled. She had on clothes and already was ready anyhow. She just sat on the couch and put on her shoes. She smiled sitting there, in her head she was thinking, what if she didn't like her. Angel shook the thought as she heard Tristan's footsteps coming down the steps. Slowly Angel stood up and smiled. "Ready?" Angel asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah lets roll." Tristan said and walked out the door with his younger sister. The ride was pretty quiet though.

**(With Carter)**

Carter woke up as the nurse came in to give her something for pain. Carter hated needles and closed her eyes, eventhough they gave it through her IV. Letting out a sigh feeling the slight burn, Carter finally opened her eyes. She let out a yawn and looked out the window, it was such a beautiful day. Soon Carter turned her head back to the tv which had been switched on by the nurse.

Cartoons were the only channel that wasn't blurry. It wasn't all bad, she knew Tristan loved to watch the cartoon channel when she was asleep. Then she began to think about Tristan, she was truely falling for him, but she couldn't. It wasn't right, he was her best friend. Carter was in deep thought til she heard her door open. Quickly she snapped out of it and turned her head to the door. She saw Tristan walk in with a girl.

The girl was beautiful and Carter took in everything about her. She didn't know what to think about her. Was she a friend or what to Tristan? Tristan smiled and walked over to Carter and rubbed her forehead. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Carter smiled against his lips.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Tristan asked once he pulled away from their sweet kiss. Carter looked up at him smiled.

"A bit better. Still tired though." Carter said softly, it was as loud as she could get. Looking from Tristan to the girl, Tristan could only smile.

"Carter this is my sister Angel, Angel this is Carter." Tristan introduced them. Angel smiled and walked over to Carter's hospital bed.

"Nice to meet you..." Angel spoke softly and smiled sweetly. She looked like a sweet girl and seemed nice.

"Nice to meet you too..." Carter said and smiled at Angel. Carter's eyes soon went to Tristan who was watching the two girls. He was smiling like a dork. "Tristan are you okay?" Carter asked as he kept smiling. Angel looked over at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, what is up with your face?" Angel asked and Tristan snapped out of it. He looked at the girls and smiled.

"Sorry, it just felt like we were in some kind of after school special." He said with a small laughed. The girls looked at him and laughed as well. Carter frowned as it hurt to laughed after a minute or so. "Carter, you should be resting, if you get rest you may get to come home sooner." Tristan told her softly. He rubbed her forehead and smiled. "Dad is already went and got all your things from your house. He moved them into the guest room, which is your room now." Tristan smiled softly.

"Thanks." Carter said softly and yawned. Tristan kissed her forehead and smiled. "Rest, we will be here when you wake up, I promise." Tristan whispered.

"Goodnight." Angel smiled at her. Carter smiled at her and slowly closed her eyes and began to rest.

**(Two days later. Homecoming)**

It had finally been a few days, and the doctor said Carter may go home now. Tristan was in Carter's hospital room getting all her things ready. Carter came out of the bathroom in jeans and a white button up shirt. She smiled at Tristan.

"How do I look?" Carter asked Tristan sweetly. She had her blonde hair down, it was curly. Her eyes scanned Tristan's reaction to her. His eyes traveld up and down her body.

"You look beautiful." Tristan spoke sweetly and finished putting her stuff in the bag. He put it on his shoulders and walked to her. "Are you ready?" He asked and smiled.

"As I'llever be." Carter said softly and moved some hair out of her face. She was nervous to be going to a new home. She had never met Tristan's dad, just his sister.

"Don't worry. My dad will love you." Tristan whispered softly and moved down to where he could kiss her lips. Slowly Tristan pressed his lips to hers. Once Carter felt his on hers she felt a spark. It was like electricity. Tristan put one hand on her cheek as he kissed her, Carter slowly pressed her lips more on his, to make the kiss deeper.

A doctor walked in and Carter pulled away hearing the door. She blushed and bit her bottom lip as she looked at the doctor. Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist. Carter leaned her head against Tristan, liking being in his arms and not a hospital bed.

"Well miss Hale. I think your free to go now. Just sign here." Dr. Bradshaw said and handed Carter a clip board and pen. She looked at the paper and signed on the line. Carter handed the clip board and pen back to Dr. Bradshaw and smiled.

"Goodbye Doctor." She said excited to leave. Tristan let go of her waist and took her hand in his. He slowly lead her to then elevator and smiled. Carter pressed the botton. Soon the doors to the elevator opened, Carter walked in with Tristan and sighed softly. Finally she was out of this place. "Wow I get to go home." She smiled softly up at Tristan.

"Yeah I know. I'm glad too." Tristan said and kissed her cheek. "You'll love my house, Angel will show you where everything is." He said and smiled.

"Great." Carter nodded softly and watched the elevator doors open. Slowly the two walked out hand in hand. Making their way to Tristan's car, a 07 eclips. They walked over to the car and Tristan walked to Carter's side and opened her door for her. Carter smiled. "Thanks." She said and got in, Tristan shut the door and placed her things in the back seat before making his way to his side and getting in.

Tristan started up the car and slowly started to pull out of the hospital parking lot. Carter looked out the window, taking in the sights of the drive. Tristan smiled as he started to make small talk with Carter. "The weather is beautiful." he smiled at her.

"Yeah it is very beautiful." Carter agreed and sighed softly. Tristan glanced over at her and then back to the road.

"Is something wrong?" Tristan asked her as he drove down the free way. Carter let out another sigh.

"Yeah, its just so over wellmeing." Carter told him and smiled. "But I'll be fine. Just need time to get used to everything." Carter smiled and leaned back in her seat. Tristan nodded. He knew it would be hard for her to get used to everything.

Soon Carter and Tristan were in the part of town Tristan lived in. Smiling softly Tristan kept driving, soon pulling up to a pretty big sized house and smiling over at Carter. Carter looked out the window and smiled. The house was so nice. Tristan got out of the car and got Carter's things out of the back seat and opened her door for her. Carter got out and smiled. Tristan took her hand and walked her up the steps and smiled more.

Carter smiled as she saw Tristan open the door. They walked inside, it was all dark. Then there was a noise with lights coming on.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people yelled as the lights went on.


End file.
